Other Worlds I Gaïa, Earth & us
by Abyssia
Summary: Gaïa, planète dont dépend l'énergie Mako, et Earth, qui semble contenir quelques restes de cette même énergie. Quel lien unit ces deux mondes pourtant séparés par des milliers d'années lumières ?
1. Chapitre 0

• **Chapitre 0 : Prologue d'un monde en détresse •**

Earth, ou bien Terre, Tierra ou encore Erde selon les langues, planète d'un univers lointain. Elle semble paisible mais sa surface est agitée par les guerres, les pays se déchirent, personne n'est d'accord avec personne. Le bonheur n'est qu'un mot parmi tant d'autres, nombreux sont les Hommes qui en parlent et qui en rêvent, mais rares sont ceux qui ont pu vraiment y goûter un jour.

Éphémère est le temps, éphémères sont les sentiments.

**

*

Gaïa, troisième planète en partant du soleil d'un univers inconnu. Rien n'y est égal, que ce soit dans la composition de son paysage, où montagnes, plaines, marais et déserts se côtoient, ou dans l'organisation de la race humaine. Les Hommes connaissent encore la sensation du bonheur bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un fragile édifice que même la douce brise matinale serait capable de balayer.

Éphémère est la joie, éphémère est la colère.

**

*

Cratère Nord de Gaïa, c'est là que l'histoire débute. Envoyés en repérage, un groupe appelé Turks découvre dans les entrailles de la planète un étrange pendentif en cristal. Avait-il été oublié là par un quelconque impudent voyageur qui serait parvenu à escalader la paroi rocheuse ? Cela semblait impossible, la neige qui tombait ici était presque toujours fraîche et glissante, n'importe qui serait venu à pied se serait forcément tordu le cou. Aussi, ce soleil en cristal garda secret son usage ainsi que sa signification.

**

*

Au même moment, sur une table de chevet, dans une des nombreuses chambres d'une des nombreuses villes d'Earth, une petite pierre se mit à scintiller dans l'obscurité envahissante de la nuit. Elle le sentait, l'histoire commençait…


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà donc le premier chapitre de O.W. ! Merci à Melior et à LilyRogue pour leur reviews ^^ Ça ma motivé pour terminer rapidement ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^o^ Enjoyy !!

_x Earth x POV Lynn x_

* * *

**. Chapitre 1 : Premier Contact •**

Le vent balayait mon visage, m'apportant des effluves de vieux mécanismes rouillés par le temps, de machines carbonisées, d'huile de moteur éparpillée. Je _le_ vis face à moi, grand, imposant et puissant, auréolé d'une blanche lumière qui semblait émaner du collier qu'il portait. Un soleil en cristal pour seul pendentif. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur son visage, s'attarda sur le bleu pénétrant de ses yeux, eux-mêmes soulignés par des marques carmin. Je ne m'étonnai pas de la couleur pourtant si singulière de sa chevelure en bataille. Elle était rouge, d'un rouge aussi vif que les traits qui ornaient ses pommettes, que le sang qui tâchait le sol craquelé sur lequel nous nous tenions, rouge comme le ciel où l'astre solaire déclinait. Je voulus _l_'appeler, mais son nom m'échappa, s'envolant hors de ma portée. La lumière se fit alors de plus en plus forte. Elle engloba les ruines qui nous entouraient, elle fit disparaître le ciel, la terre, l'horizon, avant d'effacer le jeune homme au nom inconnu.

**

*

Je m'éveillai, ronchonnant après la sonnerie irritante du réveille-matin que je coupai aussitôt d'un violent plaquage de main. Je cherchai à tâtons mon collier, l'accrocha machinalement à mon cou, et me décida à me lever. Le miroir de la salle de bains me renvoya la même tête que j'avais tous les matins : mes cheveux noirs, bien que plutôt courts, emmêlés en une tignasse incroyable, les yeux collés par le sommeil et plissés à cause de l'agressivité des néons, le teint pâle à faire peur. Ma place était dans un film d'horreur, plutôt que dans ce petit appartement du nord de la France. Mais bon, y avait rien à y faire, j'étais moi, Lynn Deschamps, dix-huit ans, étudiante en terminale L au bahut public à trois pâtés de maisons de chez moi. Je me redonnai un peu plus d'allure, me débattant de mon mieux avec ma brosse à cheveux et me retenant pour ne pas pousser de jurons. Cela aurait été trop 'trivial' selon mon professeur de Français… Je me dépêchai ensuite d'avaler mon petit déjeuner, de m'habiller avec ce qui me tomba sous la main - jean noir et chemisier blanc - et d'enfiler une paire de Converses. J'attrapai mon sac à dos, remplit la gamelle du chat qui dormait encore - sale veinard ! - et partit prestement pour le lycée.

Arrivée devant la salle de classe, une jeune fille de mon âge, châtain bouclé et au regard pétillant de malice se jeta à mon cou.

« Lyyyyyyn !! » cria-t-elle.

Juliette avait toujours eu sa manière bien à elle de dire bonjour aux gens. Pas de 'salut' et de bise comme le font les filles la plupart du temps, non, car Juliette préfère se jeter dans vos bras, vous crier votre nom dans les oreilles - au cas où vous auriez oublié comment vous vous appelez, et vous, vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre que subir, comme s'il s'agissait d'une tempête. Réflexion faite, une tempête semblait terriblement plus calme que Juliette. Et même si cela faisait six ans que l'on se connaissait, je commençais tout juste à m'habituer à ses débordements d'affections.

« Je l'ai enfin eu ! dit-elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Quoi donc ?

- Le dernier livre sur… euh… tu sais quoi. »

J'ouvris de grands yeux en poussant un 'Nooon ?' un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu. La petite prof de maths qui arrivait nous jeta un regard interrogateur avant de chercher les clés de la salle dans son sac. Je me raclai la gorge, légèrement gênée, et reporta mon attention sur mon amie.

« Et ça parle de quoi cette fois ? la questionnai-je.

- Les légendes du monde et leurs pierres sacrées. »

Depuis toute petite, Juliette avait toujours été fascinée par la mythologie, l'astrologie, la magie, enfin bref, par tout ce qui n'était pas très scientifique. Elle dévorait les livres de légendes, connaissait la plupart des dieux grecs, romains et même par tout ce qui concernait l'histoire des anges et des démons. D'ailleurs, son petit plaisir était de comparer chaque personne à un démon en fonction de son caractère. Moi j'avais bizarrement obtenu le titre de Lilith, succube qui se livrait avec plaisir à la luxure et à la torture… D'accord, mon esprit était parfois tordu, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un tel surnom… Revenons à nos moutons. J'allais lui demander plus d'informations sur ce nouveau bouquin quand je remarquai le couloir vide, les élèves déjà installés et la prof qui nous fixait d'un air de dire 'c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?'

J'observai avec une certaine curiosité les diverses photos annexes qui illustraient les textes. J'en oubliai presque de manger mon repas ! Je lu encore quelques lignes et rendit le livre ancien à sa propriétaire qui me sourit, réjouit de voir que pour une fois je m'intéressais aux mêmes choses qu'elle. Je m'emparai sans grande conviction de ma fourchette et dévisagea avec dégoût le riz sec et sans goût qui remplissait mon assiette.

« Bob ! »

Je levai les yeux vers mon amie qui me regarda à son tour en attendant une réponse de ma part. Je ne pu qu'arquer un sourcil, la mine interrogative.

« C'est qui ça ce Bob ?

- Tu vas manger ton riz ?

- Bah non, répondis-je en lui lançant un regard incompréhensif.

- Alors donne ! »

Je ne voyais toujours pas le rapport entre Bob et du riz mais je la laissai faire, lui tendant volontiers mon assiette. Je la regardai s'affairer, faisant basculer ses légumes dans mon assiette, ajoutant quelques feuilles de salade, des bouts de tomates et de cornichons. Une fois qu'elle parut avoir terminé, elle contempla son œuvre avec un immense sourire, sortit son portable et prit en photo le contenu de l'assiette. Je me penchai un peu pour voir ce dernier et soupira en comprenant enfin le lien Bob/riz. Un visage, Juliette avait fait un visage avec ce qui aurait pu être notre repas. Mais en y regardant de plus près, je trouvai qu'il manquait quelque chose à cette tête de riz. Je pris à mon tour un quart de tomate que je coupai en de plus fines lamelles. Je disposai celles-ci sous les présumés yeux de Bob. Les morceaux de tomate se raccrochèrent à une image qui traînait dans un coin de ma tête, le rêve étrange me revint soudainement en mémoire. Je revis parfaitement le garçon aux cheveux de feu, un peu comme s'il était assis en face de moi. Je clignai une fois des yeux et son image se volatilisa, redevenant celle de Juliette. Mon amie me dévisagea avec étonnement mais ne dit rien, se contentant de sortir et d'allumer son mp3 tandis que je m'efforçai de retrouver le nom de cet individu. C'était idiot, il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Ça ne servait à rien de se forcer à trouver un nom qui ne pouvait que nous être inconnu. Je secouai la tête pour me concentrer sur autre chose.

« T'écoutes quoi ? fis-je en m'emparant d'un des écouteurs.

- Un vieux truc. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je me laissai baigner par la musique, tentant de comprendre les paroles. L'air me disait quelque chose, par contre pas moyen de mettre la main sur le nom du chanteur. J'avais oublié de préciser que ma mémoire de poisson rouge n'avait jamais été capable d'enregistrer facilement les noms ou les dates importantes…

« C'est de qui déjà ?

- Axelle Red et Renaud. »

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je me levai subitement. Mais oui bien sûr ! Juliette ne me regarda plus avec étonnement mais avec une interrogation des plus totales. Je me rendis alors compte que les tables alentours nous fixaient bizarrement. Je me rassis aussitôt, me faisant toute petite. Mon amie posa alors son doigt sur le bout de mon nez, signe que je ferais mieux de lui parler. Je lui racontai alors mon rêve et… Elle se mit à éclater de rire.

« Tu dis que t'as vu Renaud dans ton sommeil, c'est ça ?

- Nan mais t'as mal compris. J'ai vu un mec qui s'appelait Renaud, ou un truc du même genre.

- Ah… Et vous faisiez quoi ?

- T'insinue quoi là ? demandai-je, méfiante à cause du ton emplit de sous-entendus qu'elle venait d'employer.

- Rien rien. » répliqua-t-elle en riant.

La sonnerie nous annonça que l'heure de détente était terminée et qu'il fallait déjà retourner s'ennuyer dans une classe bordélique où l'on entend les mouches voler que lorsque le prof de physique chimie lance une de ses blagues bien pourries dont lui seul à le secret.

Je poussai la porte de l'appartement avec lassitude. Kuro, mon petit chat noir au caractère plus que trempé vint m'accueillir en miaulant. Je lui donnai ses croquettes qu'il se mit à dévorer goulûment en ronronnant. Après quoi je me laissai tomber sur le canapé, serrant inconsciemment le pendentif qui ornait mon collier. C'était un cristal des montagnes taillé en forme de lune que j'avais acheté à une boutique de souvenirs, lors de mes précédentes vacances d'été passées en Savoie. Je le portai à mes lèvres et le mordilla comme j'en avais prit l'habitude lorsque l'ennui commençait à poindre. On n'était qu'au début de l'année scolaire, le vendredi cinq septembre pour être précise, et on ne croulait pas encore sous les devoirs. En temps normal, j'aurais dû décrocher mon téléphone fixe et appeler ma mère, pour la rassurer et pour lui dire que je ne manquais de rien mais je n'en avais pas envie. Une sorte de torpeur commença à me gagner, alourdissant mon esprit et stoppant net mes réflexions.

Soudain, une aveuglante lumière blanche envahit le salon, perçant au travers de mes paupières que j'entrouvris péniblement. C'était quoi ce bordel ?! Une silhouette se matérialisa dans la lumière, et je su immédiatement que c'était _lui_.

* * *

J'allais oublier une petite précision : sur Earth, le jeu Final Fantasy VII n'existe pas, ni aucun de ses dérivés d'ailleurs [pas de AC, de BC, de CC ou même de DoC]. Et au passage, Earth est la réplique même de notre bonne vieille Terre à nous, l'histoire se déroule donc en 2009 [mais ça je pense que vous l'aviez deviné ^o^]

Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a assez plus pour que je mérite quelques reviews. N'hésitez pas à critiquer, en bien ou en mal, un auteur est toujours en perpétuelle amélioration.

Merci et à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !!


	3. Chapitre 2

Merci à Melior, Tsukiyo2894, LilyRogue, Lulu59 et à ma Corny chewiie pour leur review =) Ce chapitre s'annonce long et un peu inutile (à mon avis) mais j'espère qu'il vous conviendra quand même. Enjoyy !!

_x Earth x POV Reno x_

_

* * *

  
_

**. Chapitre 2 : Accroc •**

Mon regard passa plusieurs fois du visage terrifié de la jeune fille à la paume de ma main où me narguait le soleil en cristal. Qu'est ce que je foutais ici ? Ce n'était pas Midgar, alors quoi ? Je fixai d'un air dubitatif mes pieds en tentant de me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé. Enfin, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir réfléchir en paix mais la jeune inconnue ne semblait pas décidée à me laisser tranquille. Elle ne prononça que deux mots, d'une voix forte mais légèrement tremblante.

« Kuro, attaque ! »

Je relevai un sourcil. C'était qui ce Kuro ? La réponse arriva et me mordit férocement le mollet. Un chat ?! Elle envoyait un vulgaire chaton à l'assaut d'un Turks ? Soit elle était complètement timbrée soit elle ne connaissait pas la signification de mon uniforme. Qui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup changé. Je portai toujours ma chemise entrouverte mais un jean bleu avait remplacé mon habituel pantalon de toile noire. C'était plus qu'étrange. Je secouai brusquement le pied, espérant faire lâcher prise au matou. Mais c'était qu'il tenait bon ce salopiot ! Je relevai la tête vers la jeune fille qui continuait à me dévisager avec une certaine peur.

« Mais dis-lui de me lâcher, merde ! J'vais pas te bouffer tu sais. »

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû employer un ton aussi dur, ni une phrase avec autant de doubles sens. La demoiselle s'était recroquevillée dans son canapé et composait un numéro sur son téléphone sans pour autant me quitter des yeux. Je voulu m'avancer pour lui arracher le mobile des mains mais cet abruti de chat me déséquilibra et je plongeai tête la première vers la table basse.

Sbam !

Je clignai des yeux et aussitôt une douleur au front se fit sentir. Oh bon sang, ça faisait vraiment un mal de chien ! Ma vue se rétablit peu à peu, les traits du visage penché sur moi se stabilisèrent. C'était elle, la fille que j'avais vu lorsque j'étais sorti de ce tunnel blanc. Je lui adressai un sourire peiné en essayant de me redresser. Mon sourire se figea. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Cette fille avait vraiment profité de mon inconscience pour me ficeler avec des draps ?! Je voulu montrer ma colère en gigotant mais je me calmai aussitôt en sentant quelque chose de froid se presser contre mon cou. Une lame.

« Euh… J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

- Nooon, pas du tout, fit la jeune fille sur un ton ironique. A part débouler comme ça de nulle part.

- … Tu pourrais pas enlever ce couteau de ma gorge s'te plaît ?

- Dis-moi d'abord qui tu es et d'où tu viens.

- Et pourquoi ce serait à moi de commencer ? demandai-je avec brusquerie.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de discuter. » grinça-t-elle en appuyant un peu plus la lame sur la chair tendre et rosée de ma gorge.

Je grognai et détourna vivement le regard. A en juger par mon point de vue, je devais me trouver à même le sol. La position était plutôt inconfortable, surtout avec cette folle à califourchon sur moi. D'habitude, quand une femme me grimpe dessus c'est pas pour me menacer avec un couteau de cuisine… Mouais, valait peut-être mieux ne pas la contrarier plus longtemps.

« Bon d'accord, je te réponds et tu éloignes ce fichu couteau de moi, ok ?

- … Ok, finit-elle par consentir.

- Je m'appelle Reno et je viens de… »

Je me tu subitement en la voyant pâlir. Un léger frisson sembla la parcourir. Elle se releva prestement, me dévisageant avec incrédulité. Je parvins à lire les quelques mots qui s'agitaient fébrilement sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Pas possible. C'est tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire ? Elle fronça soudainement les sourcils, ses doigts raffermissant leur prise sur le manche de l'arme. Je frémis. J'avais pas vraiment envie de finir égorgé comme un cochon moi. Fallait que j'arrive à la faire penser à autre chose, trouver un argument pour l'empêcher de me planter. Mais comme rien ne vint, je poussai sur mes pieds et me dandina pour reculer loin d'elle. Ma tête buta contre le canapé. Je fermai les yeux. Et oui, voilà la mort la plus bête qui soit pour un Turks : ficelé et poignardé par une pure inconnue tout ça parce que ce collier à la con à décidé de me faire apparaître chez elle. D'ailleurs, en y repensant, elle était où cette babiole ? Ah bah dans ma main bien sûr. Manque de pot, j'avais les bras solidement rattachés à mon buste… La jeune fille me prit fermement par le col de ma chemise et me redressa, plantant son regard noir profond dans le mien.

« Tu ressembles pas au Reno que j'ai vu alors arrêtes de me raconter des carabistouilles !

- Des cara-quoi ? »

Son haussement de sourcil hautain me troubla. Je ne savais pas si je devais sourire de mon ignorance ou, au contraire, garder mon expression de totale incompréhension.

« T'es pas du coin ? demanda-t-elle, sceptique, en me lâchant.

- Ça dépend du coin où on est.

- Nord de la France. »

A mon tour, j'ouvris de grands yeux effarés avant d'éclater de rire.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle…

- Je sais pas c'que t'as fumé ma grande mais ça devait être de la bonne !

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, - elle soupira - t'es un pote du drogué d'en face pas vrai ? »

Là, j'avais un peu de mal à la suivre dans son trip. C'était elle qui me parlait d'un pays imaginaire et c'était moi qui me shootais ? Je remuai, indigné de la voir me sourire moqueusement. Merde quoi ! J'étais Reno des Turks, le tombeur de la Shinra, le don juan de Midgar ! J'allais quand même pas laisser une simple femme me ridiculiser de la sorte ! Je lui tirai effrontément la langue et me mit à gigoter rapidement et dans tous les sens. Je sentis les draps se desserrer, et la peur grandissante qui gagnait la jeune fille au fur et à mesure que je parvenais à me dépêtrer. Elle pointa le couteau dans ma direction, visiblement prête à s'en servir. Pour la distraire, je lui lançai le seul truc que j'avais à porter de main. Et je profitai du fait qu'elle soit absorbée par le soleil en cristal pour me libérer totalement de l'emprise des couvertures. Une fois debout, je la vis lâcher le couteau, porter sa main à son cou et étreindre ce qui devait être le pendentif de son propre collier. Doucement, je m'approchai.

« Dis… »

Elle leva sur moi un regard confus. Je fis un autre pas vers elle, elle recula tout autant. Le manège se répéta deux fois avant que je ne tende la main, paume ouverte vers le ciel, et que je ne désigne le soleil d'un mouvement de tête.

« J'veux juste récupérer le collier, sinon le demi va pas hésiter à me faire la peau.

- Le demi ?

- Mon supérieur. Il m'a confié ce machin quand on est rentrés du Cratère Nord et… Pourquoi est-ce que j'devrais te raconter tout ça ?

- Je sais pas moi. Peut-être parce que t'as débarqué sans crier gare dans mon salon… »

Elle marquait un point. Mais j'avais vraiment pas le temps de m'étendre sur ce sujet, surtout que c'était supposé rester confidentiel. Je fis une moue contrariée et insista pour qu'elle me rende l'objet. Elle refusa tout net, réclamant d'autres informations. D'un coup, je me jetai en avant, lui saisit le poignet de la main droite tandis que de la gauche je tentais désespérément de récupérer l'objet. Des crocs se plantèrent à nouveau dans mon mollet. Le chat ! Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là. Je contractai la mâchoire, faisant fi de la douleur, et me concentra uniquement sur la récupération du bibelot. Lorsqu'enfin la jeune fille me l'abandonna, je crus un instant que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et que je pourrais retourner tranquillement à QG. La bonne blague…

L'inconnue se baissa pour ramasser le couteau mais je fis glisser celui-ci à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un large mouvement de jambe. Elle ne devait pas avoir vraiment froid aux yeux, ou bien était-ce sa façon à elle de réagir quand elle se sentait menacée, car elle se mit en garde.

« Ecoute, je veux pas me battre avec toi. Les fillettes dans ton genre c'est pas mon truc, et puis j'ai qu'une envie, c'est rentrer chez moi. »

Ses joues pâles se teintèrent d'un rouge vif lui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

« Fillette ?! éructa-t-elle. Mais tu vas voir si j'suis une fillette sale roux ! »

Son crochet du droit arriva plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais cru. Le minet, qui n'avait que brièvement daigné lâcher ma cheville, revint à la charge et fit pour me sauter au visage. Bien qu'un peu sonné, je l'esquivai, chopa la furie qui continuait à me distribuer coups de pieds et coups de poings, et la plaqua contre un mur afin de l'obliger à se tenir un peu plus tranquille.

« Tu vas te calmer, oui ?! »

Elle eut beau se débattre, m'insulter de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables, je la maintins fermement contre la paroi aux teintes blanches écrémées. Finalement, elle jugea bon d'arrêter de se tortiller comme un ver. Elle ne me regardait pas, on aurait même dit qu'elle évitait. Avait-elle peur à ce point ? Un je-ne-sais-quoi me disait que non. Alors quoi ? Ses paroles me revinrent en mémoire. Tu ressembles pas au Reno que j'ai vu… Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Je tournai la tête et remarqua le miroir qui ornait l'une des portes. Est-ce que je rêvais ? Je me frotta ardemment les yeux, relâchant sans m'en rendre compte la jeune fille, les rouvrit, les écarquilla et me les frottas à nouveau. Dernière solution, je me pinçai le bras. Et je ne me réveillai pas. Mais c'était quoi ce cauchemar ? Mes cheveux ! Ma belle coloration rouge ! Disparue ! Et pour quoi ? Un roux carotte affreux. Les tatouages sur mes pommettes ? Envolés. Ma longue queue de cheval ? Inexistante. Et même si je devais avoir gagné cinq bons centimètres, ça ne compense pas. Je posai mon regard sur la silencieuse brune.

« Et bien je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu ne me reconnait pas… »

Elle ne répondit pas. Je poussai un soupir et me décida à reprendre la conversation.

« Une mise au point s'impose, tu crois pas ?

- Non. »

Face à ce 'non' catégorique et sans appel, je ne pu que froncer les sourcils.

« Bah alors prête-moi ton portable, que j'appelle mon boss. Après je pars, c'est promis. »

Et lui dire quoi au demi ? J'suis coincée chez une droguée qui pense qu'on est dans un conte pour gosses et qui lâche sur moi son chat de garde si je fais le moindre petit geste jugé brusque ? J'entendais déjà l'utaïen me répondre que des excuses plus simples et plus cohérentes existaient, avant de raccrocher.

L'inconnue finit par me tendre son cellulaire. Je composai aussitôt le numéro du petit chef. Au bout de quelques secondes, une voix de femme me fit savoir que ce numéro n'appartenait à personne. Je raccrochai et essayai à nouveau. Toujours la même voix mécanique.

« Bon, c'est pas grave, je vais me débrouiller. T'as pas une carte du monde que je sache exactement où on est ? »

La fille haussa les épaules et me désigna un gros dictionnaire qui traînait. Je l'ouvris et soupira une fois de plus.

« C'est une caméra cachée c'est ça ? Moi c'est la carte de Gaïa qui m'intéresse, pas celle d'un monde imaginaire.

- Mais t'es nunuche ou quoi ? »

Elle me prit le gros bouquin des mains et pointa un petit pays sur lequel on voyait inscrit en lettres capitales FRANCE.

« On est là, d'accord ? Et Gaïa pour moi c'est juste une déesse de l'ancienne civilisation égyptienne. Donc maintenant tu sors de mon appart' et tu rejoins ton pote le junkie. »

Je la fixai avec de grands yeux étonnés. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle persistait à mentir ? Je fis glisser mon regard sur elle. Mes muscles se raidirent lorsqu'enfin je pu apercevoir le pendentif qui ornait son collier. La Lune.

« Où t'as eu ça ? demandai-je en m'approchant dangereusement.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? » répliqua-t-elle froidement, nullement impressionnée.

Je voulus m'emparer du cristal courbe mais la jeune femme s'esquiva. Elle tenta de me balancer son poing en pleine figure mais je la bloquai en lui intimant l'ordre de m'expliquer ce que cette relique faisait chez elle. Seul son mutisme évident me répondit. Je la laissai et passa mes mains dans ma chevelure en signe d'exaspération. Le mutisme disparut et elle éleva timidement la voix.

« Admettons, je dis bien admettons, que Gaïa existe… Comment expliques-tu le fait que tu sois apparu comme ça chez moi ?

- J'en sais trop rien. J'avais ce machin dans les mains - je désignai le soleil cristallin - et j'étais entrain de discuter tranquillement avec un pote quand y a eu une lumière blanche qui a tout englobé. Et tu connais la suite.

- Attends, tu veux dire que c'est ce petit pendentif qui t'a amené ici ? Mais se téléporter c'est encore au stade de la science-fiction !

- En attendant, c'est pas ça qui va m'aider à rentrer chez moi…

- … Tu prendras le canapé et on réfléchira à tout ça demain. La nuit porte conseil. »

Je m'apprêtai à protester, j'avais pas envie de dormir ici mais bien au chaud dans mon lit à Midgar. Mais mon ventre émit un long gargouillis qui finit par me convaincre.

Je me retournai plusieurs fois, ne parvenant à trouver le sommeil. Durant le repas, j'avais quand même essayé de sympathiser avec Lynn - c'est comme ça qu'elle a dit qu'elle s'appelait - mais la conversation avait rapidement tournée au monologue, l'autre n'étant pas très prédisposée à papoter. Il était peut-être temps de dormir, avec un peu de chance, je me réveillerai dans ma chambre et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

* * *

Un mot pour... Mélior : Earth a beau être un autre monde que la Terre actuelle, tout ce qu'il s'y passe [noms des pays, guerres, paix, etc.] est identique. C'est juste histoire de le préciser ^^

Un autre mot pour... Corny59 : Toi, je te laisse plus lire les brouillons x) Tu révèles tout le suspense sinon !

Merci d'avoir lu ! A bientôt dans le prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapitre 3

Et oui, après une longue période d'attente voici pour vous cher public le chapitre 3. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps ^^'

Merci à Ashérit, Tsukiyo2894, Melio, LilyRogue, Corny59, Yukira Shiroi, Lunastrelle et Lys9191 [ça en fait du monde quand même]

_x Earth x POV Lynn x_

* * *

**. Chapitre 3 : Mutty •**

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux en grognant. J'avais oublié de tirer les rideaux et le soleil aveuglant du début septembre m'envoyait ses rayons qui parvenaient quand même à traverser mes paupières à demi-fermées. Je les couvris de mes mains, me levai en titubant, fit quelques pas incertains jusqu'à la fenêtre, me rattrapa de justesse au mur et referma violement les rideaux, ou plutôt les deux bout de toiles qui en faisaient office. Je baillai derrière ma paume avant de sortir de ma chambre, l'esprit encore embrumé. Une touffe rousse sur le canapé me ramena à la dure réalité. J'avais espéré que tout cela n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, un long et interminable cauchemar. Et bah que dalle ma grande, l'illuminé qui apparaît de nulle part est encore entrain de squatter ton divan.

Je fis une grimace de dégoût. Il y a trois choses que je déteste par-dessus tout : la viande, les petits cabots à leur mémère avec leur gros nœud rose sur la tête et les ronfleurs… Et lui, il ne se gênait absolument pas, la bouche grande ouverte pour bien faire entendre à tout le quartier que môssieur dormait bien. Doucement, je soulevai Kuro qui m'avait tant bien que mal suivit depuis ma chambre, et le reposa près de l'endormi. L'animal lui tourna un peu autour, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Je l'incitai en lui promettant un petit supplément pour sa gamelle. Le chat se jeta alors sur l'une des mains de l'inconscient, lui mordant férocement le doigt. Le rouquin sursauta en poussant un cri surprise. Il s'agita frénétiquement pour récupérer son index mais il ne réussit qu'à se rétamer de tout son long sur le sol. Il se redressa en rouspétant et me jeta un regard noir. Je haussai les épaules et m'apprêtai à aller préparer le petit déjeuner quand je me rendis compte que - atroce vision ! - il était torse nu ! Et même plus que torse nu puisque môssieur avait osé s'endormir en caleçon. Je détournai le regard en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. Il dû le remarquer car il m'adressa un sourire charmeur qui en disait long sur ses pensées…

Des coups répétés à la porte d'entrée. Reno qui criait qu'il voulait rentrer, parce qu'il commençait à se les cailler en caleçon dans le couloir, et qu'il promettait de ne plus le refaire. Mais moi je ne l'écoutai pas, je restai tranquillement assise en tailleur, du bon côté de la porte, à attendre. A attendre quoi ? Et l'autre con qui recommençait à sonner. Mais ce fut quelqu'un d'autre qui s'annonça.

« Lil' ? T'es là ? C'est Juliette, tu peux ouvrir tu sais. »

Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle devait passer aujourd'hui ! Mais comment expliquer la présence du Reno ici ? Surtout que Juliette, bien qu'ayant un esprit très fantaisiste, ne croirait pas un traite mot de cette histoire… Je décidai de quand même lui ouvrir. Elle me prit immédiatement dans ses bras avant de me lancer un regard interrogateur.

« C'est qui ce mec dans le couloir ? »

J'eu une brusque envie de lui répondre que c'était une excellente question mais je me retins, cherchant une quelconque idiotie à lui sortir.

« C'est… Mon cousin. Il vient d'arriver du Sud et…

- Et tu le laisses en caleçon sur le palier ?

- C'est une longue histoire, répondis-je en soupirant. Mais viens, reste pas dehors. Toi aussi, entre. » fis-je à l'adresse du rouquin.

Ce dernier s'exécuta en grommelant et alla rapidement remettre sa chemise et son pantalon. Juliette, de son côté, m'avait déjà traîné de force jusqu'à la cuisine où, à voix basse, elle me demandait plus d'informations sur mon soi-disant cousin. Je ne donnai que de vagues explications et mon cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle me fit remarquer que l'on ne se ressemblait pas du tout. Mais elle changea rapidement de sujet.

« Ah ! J'allais oublier ! Zoé a demandé si tu venais à la répét' de cet aprèm. »

La répét' ? Quelle répét' ? Merde ! Ça aussi j'avais zappé. Mon amie tourna vers moi un regard peiné.

« Je comprends qu'avec ton cousin ici tu puisses pas venir, mais bon, ça va pas arranger l'état du groupe…

- Je sais bien mais…

- Elle viendra, t'inquiètes pas, nous interrompit Reno qui nous fixait depuis le canapé de l'autre pièce en souriant.

- C'est génial alors ! T'es pas un mauvais bougre toi. Au fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Et après les présentations, durant lesquelles Juliette ne manqua pas de faire allusion à mon rêve, ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis une bonne paire d'années. Et moi je restai là, à les observer sans rien dire. J'avais la désagréable impression de faire juste partie du décor.

Puis, voyant l'heure qui tournait, Juliette se leva, nous dit à tout à l'heure avec son effusion habituelle avant de retourner chez elle. Le calme plat et assommant retomba aussitôt. J'avoue que je boudai d'avoir été ainsi mise à l'écart. Je vis du coin de l'œil le roux qui caressait distraitement le chat. Il releva soudainement ses yeux sur moi.

« Elle est toujours comme ça ta copine ?

- Oui.

- Et vous êtes censées faire quoi après ? »

Je détournai la tête en l'ignorant royalement. Il fronça alors les sourcils en poussant un long soupir.

« Ok, j'ai compris. Tu préfères que je me dépêche de rentrer dans mon monde. C'est bien beau mais je sais pas comment m'y prendre. T'as peut-être une idée toi ? »

Je secouai négativement la tête. Si je savais quoi que ce soit, il y aurait déjà belles lurettes que je l'aurai fait repartir. Me levant, je partis dans la salle de bains sans rien ajouter de plus.

Je pensai - à tort évidemment - qu'une bonne douche revigorante m'aurait éclaircie les idées. Mais celles-ci étaient en vérité trop nombreuses et trop emmêlées pour être dénouées par une simple douche. Je sortis finalement de la salle d'eau avec le style à connotation punk que j'abordais le week-end. Au même moment, la sonnerie du téléphone résonna. Le temps que j'arrive, Reno avait déjà décroché. Il eu à peine le temps de prononcer un 'Allo' que lui repris de force le combiné que je portai à mon oreille. Je blêmis.

« Allo ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

- C'est moi, fis-je, la mâchoire serrée.

- Ah Lynn. J'avais cru entendre une voix d'homme. Je dérange peut-être ?

- Non, non, je t'écoute.

- C'était juste pour te dire que je viens manger un morceau avec toi ce midi. N'essaye pas de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire, et je ramène le dessert. Allez, bisous et à bientôt. »

Et sans que je puisse protester, elle raccrocha. Je reposai à mon tour le combiné sur son socle, le visage extrêmement sombre. C'était vraiment une journée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus pourrie.

« Qui c'était, demanda le rouquin.

- Une personne qui s'est invitée pour le déjeuner.

- Pas grave, t'as qu'à aussi lui dire que je suis ton cousin.

- Très drôle, cette personne c'est ma mère. »

Un long silence gêné suivit ma réplique. Kuro se frotta contre mes jambes en ronronnant doucement afin de faire fuir toute mon inquiétude. Le rouquin hocha la tête mais afficha une mine embarrassée.

Le balancement irrégulier du sac au bout de mon bras s'atténua lorsque je dû ralentir pour attendre le Reno. Celui-ci croulait sous une montagne de paquets en tous genres. Et il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre. Je lui demandai - ordonnai - d'accélérer, et il me tira stupidement la langue. Je soufflai et repris mon chemin jusqu'à un autre magasin. Reno me rejoignit et fronça les sourcils en voyant le contenu de la boutique. Des fringues, en vitrine, en rayon, des fringues partout.

« Je croyais qu'on devait juste acheter de quoi manger.

- La carotte se tait et va rapidement se trouver des habits plus présentables qu'une chemise et un pantalon de toile froissés. » répliquai-je froidement.

Ronchonnant de plus belle, ladite carotte entra, demanda poliment à laisser nos achats précédents à l'entrée puis partit faire un tour dans les rayons. Je flânai un peu, regardait avec attention les divers habits masculins. Je m'emparai de deux, trois trucs et retourna vers Reno. Celui-ci tira une drôle de tête en pointant du doigt les vêtements.

« Tu veux vraiment que je porte _ça_ ? »

Le _ça_ désignait la tenue au style rock punk que je lui avais dégoté. Mon hochement de tête le fit reculer d'un pas, agitant négativement son index. Mais ma persuasion et mon entêtement furent les plus forts. Et c'est donc en blouson de cuir sur t-shirt noir à badges et en jean foncé assortis d'un dérivé de Converses qu'il quitta à reculons le magasin.

Kuro nous accueillit en miaulant, réclamant sa pitance. Je lui remplis sa gamelle et m'attela à la préparation du repas. Pendant ce temps, je vis du coin de l'œil le roux qui restait planté dans la cuisine à attendre en regardant fixement sa main. Je m'approchai doucement et remarqua le pendentif solaire.

« Met le à ton cou, comme ça tu le perdras pas. »

Il acquiesça et obéit. Ensuite, je lui donnai de quoi dresser la table pour quatre et partis ouvrir quand on sonna à la porte. Une mini-tornade blonde me bouscula aussitôt et se mit à courir dans l'appartement. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'une fois qu'elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec Reno, le dévisageant de ses grands yeux bleus curieux. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années entra à son tour en riant, me fit la bise avant de tourner un regard emplis de malice en direction du jeune inconnu.

« J'en étais certaine, il y avait bien un garçon ici. Alors mon bouchon, tu ne me le présente pas. »

Je pris une expression boudeuse en entendant le surnom soi-disant affectueux que ma mère prenait toujours le plaisir d'employer devant mes camarades. Reno se retint de rire, je lui balançai discrètement mon coude dans son ventre.

« Maman, je te présente Reno. Reno, ma mère. Et je le précise tout de suite, ce n'est qu'un ami.

- Mais oui, mais oui, fit ma mère d'un ton qui sous-entendait qu'elle n'y croyait pas du tout.

- Et moi ? Tu me présentes pas ? demanda la petite blonde en s'avançant timidement vers le rouquin.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Le microbe que tu vois là, ça s'appelle Lucie, ça mange comme quatre, ça passe son temps à chanter des fausses notes et ça fait de l'œil à tous les garçons, même ceux qui ont cinq ans de plus qu'elle. »

Face à la description que je venais de faire d'elle, ma petite sœur se renfrogna et ne prononça plus une seule parole avant le début du repas. Bien évidemment, ma mère ne pu s'empêcher de poser quelques questions douteuses afin de savoir si oui ou non on sortait ensemble… Bref, le repas fut long et ennuyeux. Un repas de famille quoi. Et la présence de Reno ne facilitait pas les choses, bien au contraire.

Vers treize heures trente, ma mère se souvint brusquement qu'elle devait déposer la petite Lucie chez une amie avant d'aller chez le coiffeur. Un samedi habituel, pour elles, en somme. Quand elles eurent passé la porte d'entrée, je me dépêchai de placer la vaisselle sale dans l'évier, pas le temps de la laver maintenant, et d'aller me brosser les dents. L'autre me regarda m'activer sans rien dire. Il ne desserra les lèvres que lorsque je m'emparai d'un étui à guitare qui traînait dans un coin.

« Tu vas où ?

- J'ai une répétition je te rappelle… Et tu viens avec, j'ai pas envie de te laisser seul chez moi. »

Il fit une grimace et passa son blouson. Je fis une dernière caresse au chat et le suivit dans le couloir. Je me stoppai devant les boîtes aux lettes, ouvrit la mienne et en retira une enveloppe blanche. Je la glissai dans une poche de mon étui, me disant que j'y jetterai un œil plus tard, et entraîna le Reno dans le dédale des rues qui constituaient cette ville.

* * *

A suivre dans le prochain chapitre... Merci d'avoir lu, et à bientôt ! =)


	5. Chapitre 4

Merci à Tsukiyo2894, Lys9191, Melior et Lunastrelle pour leur review. Et maintenant, en avant pour la suite de l'histoire !

_x Earth x POV Reno x_

**

* * *

. Chapitre 4 : Blacksky & White Light •**

Je marchai distraitement, réfléchissant à divers choses. Je faisais le point sur ce qui s'était passé, mais je tournai immanquablement en rond. Mettant mes mains dans mes poches, je shootai dans un caillou et entra à la suite de Lynn dans ce qui devait être un studio. On avança dans plusieurs couloirs plus ou moins éclairés avant de pénétrer dans une petite salle où attendaient déjà quatre personnes accompagnées de quelques instruments de musique. Je reconnus immédiatement la fille qui était venue dans la matinée. C'était quoi son nom déjà ? Julienne ? Non. Julie ? Toujours pas. Juliette ? Probablement. Elle sauta dans les bras de la brune avant de se pencher vers moi.

« T'es même venue avec ton cousin ? C'est génial ! On va enfin avoir un public.

- C'est ton cousin Lynn ? » questionna une blonde pulpeuse en me dévisageant avec gourmandise.

Le sourire charmeur que je lui renvoyai sembla lui convenir. Cela signifiait aussi que le changement dans la couleur de mes cheveux n'avait pas alterné mon pouvoir de séduction, ce qui était plutôt bon à savoir. On me présenta rapidement au reste du groupe. Le batteur, Charlie, me toisa du regard. Au synthé, Yumi, une fille dont les traits me rappelaient fortement ceux des filles d'Utaï. Et puis Zoé, la belle chanteuse qui n'arrêtait désormais plus de me lorgner. Soudainement, je sentis quelque chose qui me tirait par le bras. Lynn. Elle m'attira dans un coin et me demanda de rester assis sans bouger le temps qu'ils aient terminé ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Les cordes de la guitare vibrèrent quand Lynn fit glisser ses doigts dessus. Je la vis hésiter un court instant, jeter un regard complice à Juliette, qui tenait une basse, et se mettre à jouer quelques accords en duo avec elle. La chanteuse faisait ses vocalises à part tandis que les deux autres vérifiaient leurs instruments. Quand finalement ils se décidèrent pour un premier morceau, dont le titre m'était bien sûr totalement inconnu, j'observai, médusé, les cinq jeunes qui dégageaient à présent une aura de détermination presque perceptible. Je les écoutai, emporté par la vague mélodieuse qu'ils produisaient.

Mais d'un coup, la vague se retira. Le micro émit un long sifflement aigu qui me fit grimacer. Et quelques secondes plus tard, j'assistais à un échange de paroles peu amical entre la chanteuse et la guitariste. Juliette vint s'asseoir près de moi en soupirant.

« T'inquiète, lâcha-t-elle en s'emparant d'une bouteille d'eau, c'est toujours comme ça entre elles. Peuvent pas se blairer depuis la maternelle, alors bon, faut faire avec et attendre que l'orage passe… »

Et elle avala une grande rasade d'eau tandis que la blonde et la brune continuaient à se disputer pour des broutilles. Cinq minutes plus tard, Charlie intervint et trouva un terrain d'entente qui parut les satisfaire, l'une autant que l'autre. Le groupe se remit alors à jouer.

Le temps dû passer vite car quand Zoé jeta un œil à son portable, un petit cri d'effroi lui échappa. Prétextant un rendez-vous urgent pour sa manucure, elle mit les voiles en compagnie de Yumi. Je me levai et m'apprêtai à rejoindre Lynn quand je vis le Charlie s'approcher d'elle pour lui parler. Elle haussa les épaules et se hâta de remettre sa guitare dans son étui. Il eut l'air déçu, prononça un faible au revoir et nous quitta à son tour.

La séparation avec Juliette se fit plus longue que je ne l'aurais pensé, celle-ci rappelant plusieurs fois à son amie de ne pas être en retard le lendemain pour leur petite séance d'épluchage. Plus tard, sur le chemin du retour, je me permis d'interroger la petite brune sur la nature de cet épluchage. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres pâles.

« On étudie des livres traitant sur les mythes de notre monde. Certains trouvent ça très ennuyeux et ils n'ont pas vraiment tort. Mais Juliette adore ça, alors un dimanche sur deux je passe l'aider dans ses recherches. »

Des mythes ? Au ton qu'elle avait employé, on aurait dit qu'il y en avait énormément. Ce qui m'étonna un peu. Sur Gaïa, on en dénotait un certain nombre, certes, mais la plupart restaient propres à une ville, et surtout, on n'en avait jamais fait des livres dessus. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je ne remarquai pas le panneau qui me barrait le chemin. Bing ! Je me frottai vivement le front pour atténuer la douleur. Je sentis la fine main de Lynn écarter la mienne. Elle m'observa un court instant.

« T'auras qu'une petite bosse, fit-elle d'un ton faussement déçu. Allez, magne-toi un peu la carotte, et fais gaffe où tu mets les pieds. »

Elle retira sa main et reprit son chemin. Je restai figé un instant. Elle s'était montrée… gentille ? Non… Ca ne devait être qu'une impression. Haussant les épaules, je la rattrapai en trottinant.

La guitare à nouveau à sa place, je vis Lynn récupérer l'enveloppe qu'elle avait glissée dans l'étui juste avant de partir pour sa répétition. Cette dernière avait quand même duré un sacré moment à en juger par le soleil qui déclinait dans le ciel aux teintes bleues rosées. J'allais m'asseoir dans le canapé quand la brune m'interpella, me demandant de venir voir. J'entrai donc dans la cuisine et, rien qu'en apercevant l'air soucieux de la jeune femme, me dis que quelque chose clochait. Entre ses doigts tremblotants, elle tenait la lettre qu'elle avait probablement sortit de l'enveloppe. Doucement, je lui pris la feuille et lu à mon tour les quelques mots lâchés dessus d'une écriture fine et reliée.

_Lumière bleue de ciel,_

_C'est l'Appel._

_Lumière blanche d'un nuage,_

_Doux présage._

_Lumière noire de nuit_

_Tristesse infinie._

_Lumière rouge de sang,_

_Dernier instant._

_Embrasse la Lune du bout des lèvres et le chemin s'ouvrira vers l'endroit de son cœur._

_Caresse le Soleil entre tes doigts et il te conduira jusqu'au ciel._

_L'or protègera la course rapide de l'argent,_

_Et autour d'eux scintilleront l'Etoile de l'être et l'Etoile du temps._

Je relevai les yeux de la lettre, fixant avec interrogation la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'était cramponnée à la table, le souffle visiblement coupé.

« Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? demandai-je en relisant la lettre, les sourcils plissés sous l'effort de la réflexion. Ca n'a aucun sens, ou plutôt ça en a plusieurs mais… »

Mon regard se posa sur le profil de Lynn. Je ressentais toute son incompréhension, mais surtout sa peur face à l'inconnu qui commençait doucement à grignoter son train-train de vie quotidien. Je me mis à sa place et dû reconnaître que ça devait quand même être éprouvant pour elle. D'abord un gars qui apparaît d'on ne sais où, qui parle d'une planète soi-disant imaginaire, et ensuite ce message codé. Il y avait de quoi être dérouté, c'était certain.

Le commencement du deuxième paragraphe me perturba un peu. Embrasser la Lune… l'objet, l'astre ou… la propriétaire ? Je me giflai mentalement. Mais c'était pourtant plus que plausible si on considérait également le mot 'cœur' qui figurait aussi dans la phrase… Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me décidai enfin à m'approcher d'elle quand Lynn redressa brusquement la tête, me dévisageant avec un sérieux désarçonnant.

« Que s'est-il passé avant la lumière blanche ?

- Bah… J'étais entrain de parler avec Rude, dans mon bureau, et j'avais le soleil dans la main. Je crois me souvenir qu'il s'était soudainement mit à chauffer.

- Rude ? C'est son nom ?

- Surnom. Vaut mieux pas l'appeler par son vrai prénom… Et puis, on ne devrait pas plutôt réfléchir au déchiffrage de la lettre ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de repartir dans ses pensées. Et moi je me sentais désormais incapable de continuer ce que je voulais faire. Pourtant, je n'avais pas de quoi être effrayé, c'était juste une femme comme les autres, que je devais seulement smacker, rien de plus, rien de moins. Alors pourquoi est-ce que mon instinct me disait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution ? Je me souvins aussitôt de ma mise à la porte en calbar pour un seul sourire… Tout bien réfléchis, elle était vraiment du genre à m'exploser les parties si j'essayais encore d'user de mon charme naturel…

Je sentis quelque chose de chaud sur mon torse. Le pendentif solaire brillait d'une étrange lumière bleutée. Je tournai illico la tête vers Lynn. Elle avait les yeux fermés et tenait fermement contre ses lèvres le cristal lunaire. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les paupières, je ne vis plus que du blanc. Quelque chose de poilu se jeta dans mes bras, et je cru perdre connaissance.

***_-_* O.W. GAIA *_-_***

Je sentis qu'on me secouait. Une voix aigue que je ne connaissais que trop bien me força à ouvrir les yeux. Le visage exagérément inquiet, Elena poussa un couinement de plaisir en me voyant me redresser. Je ne captai rien du flot de paroles qu'elle déversa, l'esprit encore un peu dans le vague. J'étais rentré ? Non, tout ça n'avait dû qu'être un rêve. Earth, Lynn, son chat, et tout le reste. Peut-être que je m'étais encore saoulé, pour pas changer. La main puissante de Rude m'attrapa l'épaule, m'apportant son soutien muet mais que je savais existant. Finalement, la blonde se calma et je lui demandai, avec une pointe d'exaspération dans la voix, de répéter plus doucement.

« Tu as disparu pendant une journée ! Et là tu réapparais comme par enchantement. Tseng va être furieux en apprenant ça, il t'avait déjà dit de pas ramener tes prostitués au bureau, surtout quand elles sont accompagnées par un animal. »

Je fis une moue interrogatrice. Elle me chantait quoi là ? Prostituée ? Quelle prostituée ? Est-ce que par hasard… ? Je me frappai violement le front avec la paume de ma main et chopa Elena par le col de son costard.

« Elle est où ?

- Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle en tremblant légèrement de peur.

- La fille qui était avec moi !

- Elle dort dans la pièce d'à côté. » intervint Rude pour calmer le jeu.

Aussitôt, je me ruai dans ce que je reconnu être le bureau très ordonné du supérieur utaïen. Et celui-ci était justement entrain de fixer la jeune femme endormie sur la chaise en face de lui. J'eu un choc. Le visage était bien celui de Lynn mais… Pourquoi avait-elle les cheveux blancs ? Je me souvins que moi aussi j'avais changé d'apparence en allant dans son monde, mais j'étais devenu roux moi, pas blanc !

Tseng tourna ses petits yeux noirs vers moi, me dévisageant durement. Je ne me préoccupais pas de lui et m'avança vers la jeune fille. Le pendentif en forme de lune luisait faiblement à son cou.

« Laisse-la dormir. Le président veut les faire examiner, elle et son animal. »

Je remarquai alors la grande cage installée dans un coin de la pièce. Dedans, une masse noire était couchée, se soulevant au rythme d'une respiration apaisée. Un doute me prit. Cette masse, ça n'était quand pas ce que je pensais.

« Kuro ? » appelai-je doucement.

L'amas de jais se redressa lentement, dévoilant une petite tête carrée au caractère félin. Je fronçais les sourcils. Non, ça ne pouvais pas être le chat, même en grossissant autant, il ne pouvait pas ressembler à ce point à un tigre.

« Que veux-tu bipède ? Où est Lynn ? »

J'ouvris de grands yeux en comprenant que cette voix lourde et puissante provenait du tigre. C'était pas possible, je devais encore être dans un rêve. Le regard froid que Tseng m'adressait me fit me ressaisir. Je me rapprochai de Lynn qui semblait toujours dormir et me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Il avait dit que le président voulait qu'elle soit examinée, et je savais ce que cela signifiait. Mais je n'avais pas le droit de désobéir, après tout, j'étais un Turks ici, le choix ne faisait pas partie de mon vocabulaire.

« Débrouilles-toi mais transporte-la jusqu'à l'étage scientifique. On t'enverra la bête après. »

J'hochai la tête et pris, avec précaution, l'inconsciente dans mes bras. Je fus étonné par son poids plume, et surtout par son sommeil persistant. Mais mon étonnement laissa place à une colère dissimulée lorsque je cru apercevoir la trace d'une piqûre à son bras. Le bip de l'ascenseur m'indiqua son arrivée. Je déposai doucement Lynn dans un coin et appuya sur le bouton du 67e étage. J'avais un sale pressentiment…

* * *

Et hop ! Désolée mais on coupe ici *Grand sourire gêné* La suite pour bientôt, et peut-être un petit OS sans rapport aussi. En attendant, je vous souhaites [vu que c'est l'époque] de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année =)

Note info : Blacksky est le nom du groupe de musique. Je sais, je donne des titres pourraves à mes chapitres... No comment's...

Bisouxxx et merci d'avance pour les reviews !


	6. Chapitre 5

Merci à Lys9191, Melior, Corny59 et Lunastrelle [tata Lunaaa =)] pour leur reviews.

_x Gaïa x POV Kuro x_

**

* * *

. Chapitre 5 : Astres •**

Elle s'éveillait doucement contre mon flanc, sa main fermement agrippée à ma fourrure. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, encore alourdis par son sommeil forcé. Au dessus de nos têtes, le néon cligna une fois. Je frottai le bout de ma truffe contre son front, afin de l'éveiller complètement. Elle poussa un faible grognement, et referma ses paupières. Je lui laissai encore une minute avant de passer au plan B. En attendant, je détaillai à nouveau le lieu où nous étions. Une sorte de cellule vitrée, dont la forme faisait vaguement penser à un tube géant. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans mon poil noir, et je tournai la tête vers le profil de l'endormie. Devais-je lui sortir l'argument ultime ? Celui avec lequel elle se réveillerait à coup sûr mais me ferait aussi la tête pendant cinq bonnes minutes ? Je n'avais pas trop le choix en même temps…

« Lynn, debout. Ta mère t'a trouvé un fiancé… »

Un brusque sursaut la fit se redresser, les yeux exorbités de terreur. J'eu un petit sourire en l'entendant soupirer de soulagement. Ses yeux noirs se posèrent sur moi, et ils s'agrandirent à nouveau. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle chercha à se reculer mais buta contre la paroi vitrée. Je ne bougeai point, conscient de la crainte que je pouvais susciter dans son esprit.

« C'est moi, Kuro. » fis-je d'un ton rassurant.

Et pour appuyer mes dires, j'exhibai fièrement le collier rouge que je portais et qui, je l'avais remarqué, était le seul à ne presque pas avoir changé d'un monde à l'autre. Lynn approcha timidement sa main de ma tête, je me laissai caresser en ronronnant. Puis, toute méfiance envolée, elle se jeta à mon cou et me serra dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans mon pelage sombre.

Je lui expliquai doucement ce qu'il s'était passé. Après tout, et si j'avais bien compris, j'étais le seul à ne pas m'être endormi lors du transfert. Et même si la vive lumière blanche m'avait un tant soit peu ébloui, j'avais tout vu. Le bureau qui s'était matérialisé, la porte qui s'était ouverte avec fracas, la petite blonde qui avait hurlé, le grand chauve qui m'avait obligé à me reculer dans un coin en me menaçant d'une chaise. Et, décidemment trop naïf, j'avais cru qu'en rentrant docilement dans leur cage ils auraient laissé tranquille ma maîtresse et son bipède roux. Mais ils lui avaient planté une aiguille dans le bras et l'avaient trainée je ne sais où. Le temps que le rouquin se réveille et me reconnaisse, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour elle. Après quoi, ils nous avaient jeté ici.

A la fin de mon piètre récit, Lynn hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Je la vis porter sa main à son cou, et son visage se crispa en remarquant l'absence du pendentif.

« Le rouquin te l'as pris et l'a donné à un homme en blouse avec de grandes lunettes, Hojo, précisai-je en secouant tristement la tête.

- Tu le connais ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

- Moi non, mais lui oui. »

Je désignai une masse rousse qui semblait dormir dans un coin. Lynn s'avança prudemment vers elle et lui adressa un 'bonjour' interrogateur. L'animal se releva, découvrant son visage de tigre encadré et surmonté d'une crête châtain foncé agrémentée de breloques diverses. Il scruta la jeune femme durant une longue seconde, lui lançant un regard doux emplit de sagesse. Ayant déjà un peu bavardé avec lui, j'avais compris qu'il n'était pas très doué pour entamer une conversation, aussi préférai-je faire moi-même les présentations.

« Je te présente Nanaki, il est un tigre parlant de cette planète, l'un des derniers de son espèce. Et Nanaki, voici Lynn, ma maîtresse.

- Attends une seconde, intervint la jeune femme, quand tu dis 'cette planète', tu veux dire qu'on est vraiment sur… Gaïa ? »

Le félin à poils rouges acquiesça d'un hochement de museau.

« Kuro m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu serais donc réellement l'enfant de Lune ? Ton apparence me suggère que oui. »

Je me mordis les babine inférieures et ma queue s'agita nerveusement. La bourde qu'il venait de faire… Impact dans trois, deux, un…

« Mes cheveux ! Je rêve, c'est pas possible ! »

Lynn regardait avec désappointement sa chevelure, non plus noire comme à l'accoutumé, qui était désormais d'un blanc laiteux parsemé de reflets argentés. Elle lâcha la mèche qu'elle avait dû tenir devant ses yeux pour connaître l'effroyable vérité, et se mit debout, fixant quelque chose de l'autre côté de la vitre. Je tournai la tête vers ce 'quelque chose'. Mes yeux jaunes se mirent à briller méchamment en apercevant le rouquin. Qui n'était plus aussi roux que ça ici. Rouge comme le sang. J'aurais dû me douter qu'il n'était qu'un oiseau de mauvais augure. Lynn s'était avancée jusqu'à la vitre, la mâchoire serrée et le regard dur.

« Rends-moi mon collier, il faut que je rentres chez moi. »

Le ton catégorique de la jeune femme parut déplaire à Reno qui prit une expression moqueuse.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'obéir. Pour l'instant tu restes là, on a peut-être encore besoin de toi.

- Besoin ? Tu parles comme si j'étais un objet ! T'es qu'un sale connard, fais gaffe à tes burnes si je sors d'ici. »

Un coup de poing rageur contre la vitre accompagna ces paroles distinguées, pas vraiment dignes d'une fille. Moi j'avais l'habitude, après cinq ans à vivre sous le même toit qu'elle - d'abord chez sa mère, ensuite à l'appartement - on peut dire que j'étais rodé. Mais cela dû bien surprendre le rouge dont le faciès moqueur prit un aspect plus surpris. Tremblante de colère, Lynn vint se rasseoir entre Nanaki et moi, envoyant plusieurs ondes meurtrières en direction du Reno. Ce dernier sembla hésiter, s'apprêta à partir, s'arrêta, tourna ses yeux bleus vers nous.

« Qu'est-ce tu mates la carotte ? Dégages, pas envie de te voir. »

Ces deux phrases affectueuses le décidèrent certainement car il haussa les épaules et s'en alla aussitôt. Pour passer le temps, j'entrepris de me nettoyer les pattes avant. Nanaki semblait s'être rendormi. Lynn avait ramené ses jambes contre son torse et avait posé sa tête sur ses bras. Elle ne tremblait plus, mais son attitude laissait penser qu'elle se sentait blessée. Je la poussa un peu du bout de mon museau, histoire de lui divertir un peu les idées. Elle leva sur moi des yeux humides. Elle avait raison de se sentir trahie, car après tout, ne l'avait-elle pas aidé quand il était apparu dans sur Earth ? Elle aurait très bien pu le laisser tomber, le mettre à la porte. Et voilà que ça lui revenait en pleine tête, comme un boomerang. La jeune femme me flatta l'encolure, je me mis à ronronner, par habitude.

La porte en verre de la cellule s'ouvrit tout à coup. Un homme vêtue d'une blouse usée et portant de grandes lunettes entra, accompagné d'un probable assistant armé d'une seringue vide ainsi que de deux types vêtus d'un même uniforme bleu clair. Je frémis en sentant le regard fou de celui en blouse passer sur moi, pour ensuite aller jusqu'à Lynn. Il était celui à qui le Reno avait remis le cristal de lune, Hojo.

« Prélevez-lui un peu de sang, fit-il en désignant la blanche d'un mouvement de tête, et nous verrons bien si ce que raconte l'autre Turks est vrai. »

L'assistant s'avança timidement en serrant nerveusement sa seringue. Je m'apprêtai à bondir mais Lynn me retint en m'attrapant par la peau du cou. Elle se laissa piquer et ôter une partie de son précieux liquide rouge avec un sang-froid qui m'étonna. Je ne m'empêcher de gronder légèrement, faisant vivement se reculer le jeunot quand il eu terminé sa prise de sang.

Le scientifique et toute sa clique étaient finalement repartis après avoir obtenu ce qu'ils désiraient. Lynn massa son bras pendant une courte minute, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle semblait résignée à son sort, trait de caractère que je ne lui avais encore jamais vu. Je m'agitai autour d'elle, la pressant afin qu'elle ne perde pas les bras. Elle me sourit faiblement et se contenta de me caresser. Nanaki, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, émit un long soupir. Je me tournai vers lui, le dévisageant avec interrogation.

« Dis, qu'est ce que tu voulais dire en parlant d'enfant de Lune ? »

Le tigre ouvrit son œil valide, me fixant également.

« Autrefois, une légende s'était propagée comme quoi Gaïa serait née des Astres. Elle aurait également eu une jumelle.

- Earth ?

- Probablement. Je ne sais que très peu de choses sur cette histoire, mais mon grand-père pourrait vous en dire plus. Mais il faudrait d'abord sortir d'ici.

- Tu dis ça comme si c'était totalement impossible, remarquai-je avec une note de désespoir dans la voix.

- Ça l'est. » répondit-il en refermant sa paupière.

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement, ma maîtresse et l'autre félin restaient silencieux tandis que je faisais inlassablement le tour de la cellule, à la recherche d'une moindre ouverture. Le néon au dessus de nous s'éteignit brusquement. Je sentis la fatigue me gagner. Un petit somme, et je serais à nouveau sur pieds… Je me couchai dans un coin, posa ma tête sur mes pattes avant et me prépara à m'endormir.

On me secoua vigoureusement. J'entendis une voix qui me disait de me lever. C'était… Lynn ? J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, bailla et m'étira de tout mon long. La jeune femme me supplia presque de me dépêcher. Mais qu'est ce qui se passait ? Je vis un faisceau de lumière de l'autre côté de la vitre. Une lampe de poche, tenue par… le rouquin ? Mes babines se retroussèrent, dévoilant une dentition puissante et surtout très aiguisée. Son mollet ne restera pas à sa place cette fois. Lynn attrapa mon collier et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Du calme Kuro, on rentre à la maison. »

Puis, se tournant vers Nanaki qui nous observait silencieusement, et ce, sûrement depuis le début de l'opération, elle ajouta :

« Tu ne veux pas-

- Ma place est ici, humaine, merci mais retournes rapidement sur ta planète avant de te faire surprendre. »

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, lui promit tout de même de revenir l'aider, et se dépêcha de sortir par la porte entrouverte de la cellule. Le roux lui tendit quelque chose. Le collier. Elle se hâta de le remettre à son cou. Je me collai à sa jambe et inspira profondément. J'entendis le faible cliquetis d'une chose métallique qui tombait sur le carrelage mais je n'y pris pas garde. L'air prit alors une drôle d'odeur. Le sol se déroba soudainement sous mes pattes, et je cru bien tomber dans un néant sombre et infini.

Je poussai un faible grognement en essayant de me relever, en vain. On était rentrés ? J'ouvris péniblement les yeux. De la moquette rouge sur le sol, des tentures rouges sur les murs, des baies vitrées dans le fond. Eh bien non, c'était loin d'être la maison ça. Je voulus me lever mais mes pattes étaient entravées ensemble, m'empêchant ne serait-ce que de me tenir assis. Je dû donc consentir à rester allongé. Une voix d'homme usée par l'âge mais tout de même éloquente s'éleva alors dans la pièce. Un autre homme lui répondit, d'un ton plus bourru et plus grossier. Ils nous croyaient encore endormis. Je bougeai légèrement la tête et aperçu enfin Lynn, assoupie sur un canapé. Le rouquin était debout à côté d'elle, au garde-à-vous tout comme les trois autres gugusses qui nous avaient sautés dessus à notre arrivée.

La petite blonde tourna les yeux dans ma direction, sursautant légèrement en me voyant déjà éveillé. Elle se pencha un peu vers son collègue aux cheveux noirs longs et lui échangea quelques mots à voix basse. Il hocha la tête en me jetant un regard de coin. La femme fouilla dans sa poche, de laquelle elle retira une petite seringue. Elle me rejoignit rapidement. Je voulus lui chopper la jambe dans ma gueule mais elle s'esquiva habilement en me plantant l'aiguille à la base de la nuque. Ma vue se brouilla rapidement, mon corps se fit lourd. Je ne pouvais pas… dormir maintenant… Lynn… Mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et je finit par sombrer.

* * *

Dur dur d'écrire un chapitre en se mettant dans la peau du chat/tigre -_- Mais bon, j'ai au moins pu faire apparaître un nouveau personnage.

Vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes les gens ? J'espère que oui =)

Bisouxxx et à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre de O.W.


End file.
